Growing Up and Memories
by Blue-food-is-Good-food
Summary: This is a story starting with Edward and Bella when they were very little. It will got through their life with good and bad times as they discover who they really are and what will happen? Perhaps love? Canon couples BxE AxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so I recently read a story of Bella and Edward being friends and having it grow into something more called When We Were Young by Fall Down Again Bella. I loved how the story worked out and I wanted to try it for myself without directly copying her. I liked the story and recommend it. I'd like to know what you think of the first chapter and id you would like me to continue so send me a review!

Esme Point of view Edward and Bella are 2 years old

I stood in the kitchen by the window that over looks the backyard. It had rained recently like always and there was mud all over the backyard. Edward and Bella who are practically attached at the hip both wanted to go outside and I being the nice parent I changed them into some clothes that already had some stains and could afford to be filled in every space possible with mud. I had put new diapers on the two of them knowing they would want to stay out for as long as possible and let them outside. I had stayed outside for a little while but then went inside keeping a careful eye on them. I knew that one day our children would love each other but I wasn't so sure Bella would realize it. She is a very bright girl but I can tell boys are going to mistreat her.

I shook my head and grabbed my camera from my room. I snuck outside with my camera poised to take the best picture I could to document the life of my children and how they fall in love at a young age. I think of Bella as my daughter because I never had a daughter. I stood off on the side waiting for the perfect moment to capture forever. Suddenly, the perfect moment came. It was almost magical.

Edward was sitting in the mud playing with Bella when she went to stand up and slipped. He caught her before she could permanently damage her head and laid her down on his lap. Concern could be clearly seen even from about ten yards away where I stood.  
"You OK?" Edward asked his voice concerned and strangely mature for a two year old. Bella was shocked from almost falling but nodded her head and kissed Edward's cheek. I quickly snapped a few pictures and walked into the shadow, giggling like a teenager. Edward looked around then blushed. I smiled and heard the front door open which meant Carlisle and Charlie were home.

I walked back in the door away from where the kids would see me and walked over to them greeting Carlisle with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me and asked me how my day has been so far.  
"My day has been really good thank you. Edward and Bella wanted to go out in the mud so I changed them and let them outside. I wanted some pictures and when I went out there Bella went to get up to do something and slipped. Edward caught her and made sure she didn't hurt herself and to thank him she kissed his cheek! It was so adorable! You should see the pictures! Let me go get my camera." Carlisle and Charlie humored me and let me run and get my camera. I turned it on and brought the camera back to the living room. I made sure both males could see the camera then started going through the pictures. Any blurry pictures I deleted and they got to see the pictures.

I was still shocked at how mature Edward had been then I started to go make dinner. I decided on a simple chicken and rice dinner. While the rice was boiling I went outside to bring in the children. "Kids," I yelled. Both looked at me and smiled their almost full sets of teeth at me. I smiled back at them and told them it was time to go back back inside. Edward cried out that he didn't want to but Bella, ever the peacemaker even at two, said "OK momma Essie." That was my nickname from her and she called her real mother, momma but, momma Essie would always warm my heart. I picked them both up grunting a little bit at the effort as they are both getting older. I quickly changed their diapers and clothes. I made sure they were ready to go downstairs then I brought them down and put them in their high chairs. A moment later the timer on the stove went off telling me I had to go finish dinner.

I quickly drained the rice and took the chicken out of the fridge. Emmett, who is just about two years older than Edward can smell food like crazy and when I put everything on the table he was there. I called Renee, Bella's mom, and everyone else in here and we started eating. I smiled as I thought of how similar this looked to a real family and I sighed wistfully. Nobody noticed thankfully and I realised that even if we aren't blood related, we would always be like family.  
xxxxxxxxx

Send me a review and let me know if you think I should continue with the idea or not!


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank popsicle777 for reviewing my story. I'd like to know what you think so review!

Bella POV- Age Four

I sat outside with Edward. We were camping like we do every Saturday. We put up a tent in the backyard and have fun, just the two of us. Edward is my bestest friend ever. I love him. He's so nice and cares for me. We play games together and are in the same preschool class. I heard the door open and Edward came out with our tent for the night. I was too scared to have my own tent. I went in real quick to where we hid our flashlights and then went to go back outside but fell on my arm. I cried out and felt pain all through one spot on my arm.

Edward came rushing in and looked at my arm. I looked down at it and saw blood. Edward told me he was going to go get Carlisle and I nodded. I looked back down at the blood and I passed out. A few minutes later I woke up to Edward screaming my name with tears going down his face. I opened my eyes and he stopped screaming my name. He said,  
"Dad fixed you all up. He said we can go back out. You have to be carefuller though he said." Edward told me with a scolding look similar to Esme's. I said,  
"Ok, I promise to be more carefuller. Can we please go outside?" I asked

Edward nodded and grabbed my hand. We went back out and laid out the blankets while looking at the stars. They were so pretty and that's where Momma Esme said people go when they can't be with us anymore.  
"Edward?"  
"Yeah, Belly?"  
"Why do people go to the stars when they can't be with us? Do they not like us?"  
"My mommy says that they have lived on Earth for as long as they can and now they get to go live someplace else. My grandma Elizabeth, went up to the stars and I was so sad. I miss her Bella."  
I looked over and saw tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to do so I asked if he wanted to go to the stars with me and we acted like rockets, flying around making noise.

After awhile of running around I started to get tired so I told Edward. He said we could go lay down and I smiled gratefully to him. We set our sleeping bags right next to each others and laid down. I gave Edward a hug and he wrapped his arms around me as best as he could. After a moment, I fell asleep. I think I heard the click of a camera but I'm not sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me know what you think of the story so far! Sorry it's short I've had some trouble with real life and I've had writer's block I think... Anyway review!

Age 6- BPOV

I was at the Cullen's house like always. Esme was upstairs redecorating a room and Carlisle was at the hospital. My real parents are on vacation and won't be home for another three or four days. I walked around the house with no real reason because Edward and Emmett were playing a video game and I didn't want to play. I walked into the room Esme had designed for me when we were littler than we are now and some memories floated to my memory. Playing on the swings at school, making faces at each other during class. Getting put in timeout and Edward doing something just to be with me so I wasn't alone. I smiled at the memories and the doorbell ringing roused me from my reverie.

I went and got Esme from what I had dubbed as the 'Pink Room' because it was all pink. We walked quickly downstairs and I stood back as Esme opened the door for a girl who might be my age. She bounced into the room very prettily. Almost like she was dancing. She gave Esme a hug then went back outside to grab her stuff. I walked out to help her and she thanked me graciously. I grabbed two of her suitcases then called out to Edward and Emmett,  
"Will you two come help me with-" I stopped realising I didn't know this girls name.  
"Alice. Mary Alice but I prefer Alice." she supplied  
"-Alice's stuff?" I finished.

We waited for a minute then I heard Edward's footsteps. He almost always would help me or do something if I asked him to. I laughed as I saw him hurrying up the stairs from the basement, blowing hair from his face. He grabbed two of her seven suitcases and we just needed Emmett to grab one of the suitcases. Emmett leisurely came up the stair and Alice glared at him. He looked at her then cowered and ran over to us taking one of the suitcases from me and walking quickly toward the pink room. Esme watched on with amusement and she had taken a video of the glare and some pictures of her and I talking. I smiled at her and then Esme said,  
"Edward, Emmett, Bella this is Alice. Her mom is my sister and Alice wanted to come live with me and her mother, Elizabeth, was fine with it so from now on, Alice lives with us."

She was a bundle of energy for sure. She bounced on her toes all the time and made me laugh. We reached the pink room and Alice told the boys to leave her suitcases near the closet and go play their video while leaving the girls to talk. I smiled at her enthusiasm and the boys walked out of the room. She started unpacking and I felt the need to ask,  
"How did you do that stare? I've never seen Emmett do something like that except for with Esme. It's awesome." She then explained the mechanics of the glare and had me practice to use on Edward. I laughed and felt overjoyed when she told me that I had it right. I helped her unpack and organize her clothes by color then by type. After an hour or two we had everything to her liking and she said that she felt more at home than she had at her old home. I had asked if it was a good or bad thing and she said it was good. She had told me that because I had volunteered to help with all of her clothes and everything she had to repay the favor. I told her I'd keep it in mind and went to go see if Esme wanted any help with dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know what you think so far, send me a review! Seriously, I get emails saying people have Favorited my story and I wish more people would review so please let me know!

Age Six-Bella POV

Alice had made me wear a white dress to school today. It was long but it was pretty, not that I would tell anyone. I had spent the night at the Cullen's like always so Alice and I got ready together. She wore a pretty pink dress. When we had walked downstairs this morning Edward had looked shocked at me in a dress and I looked back on the memory while waiting for class to start.

_I had put on the white dress Alice had wanted me to wear only after she had pleaded with me for over five minutes. It was long and uncomfortable. I always wear jeans to school. I shrugged off the awkward feeling and went to walk downstairs. Alice pulled my arm though and called out to whoever was downstairs,  
"Are you ready?" We waited for a moment and then heard Esme and Carlisle along with my parents call out  
"Yes."_

_Alice said we were showing off our dresses. We did this all the time although most of the time I was wearing jeans and a designer shirt. On the very rare hot days I would wear shorts and we would usually show them off then. Alice said she was going first and slowly walked down the stairs. I smiled at her antics and got nervous when she called for me to come down too. I laughed and slowly walked down the stairs, not for effect but so I wouldn't trip. When I made it downstairs I spun in a slow circle and waited for someone to say something. It got really quiet and I went to go run out of the room. I started running and for a moment nobody chased after me. I had tears in my eyes as I ran from the room. I went to my hiding spot where nobody ever found me and laid there. My hiding spot was between some cabinets in Carlisle's office.  
_

_A moment later I heard Edward's footsteps come into the office and heard him right near my spot. He didn't know exactly where my spot was but I had told him it was in Carlisle's office. He slowly walked into my line of vision and I shrunk back hoping he wouldn't see me. He looked around and sat down with his head in his hands. I saw him start shaking then I realised he was crying. I stepped out of my spot and he jumped while trying to wipe away his tears.  
"Bel-Bella I-I'm so sorry I didn't say som-some-something. You looked so pretty and I didn't know what to say. I stood in front of him and looked him in the eye saying that it was ok and that he didn't have to worry. We hugged quickly and turned around to see Esme with a camera taking picture after picture. We smiled widely for the picture and walked out to the living room to get our backpacks.  
_

I heard the bell ring and sat in my seat. The teacher said we were going to read first and picked out a book. She told everyone to pick out a book and attempt to read it. I finished my book in about ten minutes and saw Edward struggling on a word. I laughed at him then felt bad so I crawled over to him and asked him what he was struggling with. He had picked the same book as me and was stuck on a big word. I told him what the word was and what it meant and he laughed at himself. He knew the word, just not how to spell it.

After reading we did Math, Science, then Writing. When we were done writing the teacher told us it was time to play for a little bit before lunch. Edward looked outside and saw it was raining. Edward told the teacher and she said we could play inside games. I was kinda happy and remembered my parents talking about being married. I didn't know what it meant and Edward probably would so I walked to Edward and asked,  
"Edward, what's getting married? My parents were talking about it and I don't want to not know what it means."  
"When you're married you do big people stuff like get a job, have kids, and live together." I nodded and said,  
"Edward, will you marry me?"  
He laughed then nodded and Alice squealed from behind us and said we had to get married right now so Edward can't see me until I walk down the aisle. I smiled and told him to go. Alice ran around the classroom setting stuff up while the teacher looked on amused. She set up carpets to look like a long walkway then told me we needed a different wedding dress. She ran to the dress up box and grabbed a pretty dress that had rhinestones on it. She told me to go put it on so I walked into the bathroom and put it on quickly.

When I walked back out Alice was wet and had flowers for me to hold onto when I walked down the aisle. I walked over to her and she handed me the flowers. She had me stand in the back of the classroom where no one could see me and then had me stay there. I peered out and saw she had everyone at a desk in rows near the aisle and people were at the front. She had changed into a dress up dress and had Emmett in the very front with Rosalie.

Rose has pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. Alice has a crush on her brother Jasper and when we all hang out Alice only hangs out with Jasper. Jasper was also here and I was surprised, actually I'm not, because even though they are in second grade, Alice can get anyone to do what she wants them to. I looked to her a she motioned for me to walk down the aisle. I laughed quietly and walked towards Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I reached him and Alice handed me and Edward a ring. Emmett was the priest according to Alice and he cleared his throat to start the ceremony.  
"Dearly, whatever it's called. Today we are here to get my little brother married! Ok, do you Edward take Bella to love each other in life or death or whatever I'm supposed to say? You're supposed to say 'I do'" he said and whispered the last part.  
"I do,"Edward said with confidence. Emmett asked me the same question and I said,  
"I do."

Alice squealed and then Emmett announced I'm supposed to kiss Edward. I made an "icky" face saying boys have cooties while Edward repeated my sentiment. Alice insisted and we quickly mushed our lips together before jumping away from each other. Alice had me throw the bouquet and put on some rings she just so happened to have in her purse. I put mine on my finger that she told me to and so did Edward. We smiled and at the end of the day Esme came to pick us up and took some pictures to add to her scrapbook of Edward and I. I saw my dad had come to pick me up and he asked what I was smiling at.  
"Today I married Edward. Can I do big people things now like having kids?" My dad's face turned an odd color and when I heard laughing I realised Carlisle was here and then my dad said,  
"Not until your thirty."

My dad grabbed my hand and we walked outside and drove to the Cullen's. The whole time my ring was on my finger.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this chapter is going to have the POV's change at certain points. Let me know if I should have multiple POV's or just one for the whole chapter. Let me know what you think and send me a review!

Age 8-BPOV

I was upstairs in my real room at my real house with my real parents. My parents, Renee and Charlie, were downstairs talking and I was playing with the string that Esme and Alice had gotten for me for my birthday last year. I had made a "Chinese Staircase" bracelet where you take the string and loop one through a hole with the other and pull so it looks like a staircase. It looks so cool and I was going to give it to my mom. I walked downstairs and saw my dad's eyes were wet and red. He never cries so I walked up to him and gave him the bracelet. I put it on his wrist and was pleasantly happy when it fit. I looked and saw my dad wipe away a tear. I looked at him and asked,  
"Daddy, what's wrong? You never cry." He smiled sadly at me for a moment then said,  
"Sometimes people fall out of love. Your mother thinks it's best if she moves to Phoenix."  
"What? No, Mom you need to stay here." I had almost called my mom Renee and I had started thinking of them as Renee and Charlie.  
"Hunny, Phoenix is far from here and your mother wants you to go with her." Charlie said sadly.  
"WHAT? NO!" I exclaimed. I ran out from the house and was thankful the Cullen's house was close enough to our house I could run over there in just a few minutes. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a backpack and put some clothes in it. When my parents had left the kitchen I took a few spoons and forks and put in some food that wouldn't go bad. I then back upstairs and grabbed all of my blankets, glad that they would fit. Then I ran outside through the back door and started running to the Cullen's with tears in my eyes.

EPOV

I was playing with Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper outside when I saw Bella so I told them that I was going to go do something else by myself for a little bit. I ran up to her and she filled me in on everything that had happened. She told me she was running away and asked me to help her. I told her I would and to wait outside for me. She nodded her head and I went inside to pack a bag. I grabbed a really big bag from the closet and was happy to see my mom was outside in her garden. I ran into my room and grabbed five pairs of my "play" jeans, the ones I wear outside when it's muddy. I grabbed Bella's favorite T-shirts on me and went into her room. I grabbed all of her clothes that she would wear and then went into the linen closet. I grabbed three heavier blankets and a lighter blanket. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some non-perishable foods that Esme had taught me wouldn't go bad as fast as other foods and some juice. I grabbed water bottles to last us a few days then walked back outside.

When I walked outside I didn't see Bella so I thought she had left me here. I looked down in disappointment and when I felt her hand crawl it's way into mine my smile returned to my face.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" She nodded and we started running the long way to the woods making sure that Esme wouldn't see us. We had gone on a hike with our dad's a few years ago and found a meadow so we decided to go there. We got to the meadow in about ten minutes and I saw Bella had tears running down her face and that she was trying to hold them in. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. I had had a song running through my head that I had been practicing on the piano when Bella wasn't around because it reminds me of her and I want to get it perfect and play it for her one day.

I kept hugging her and her breathing slowed and soon she was almost asleep. I told her to stay awake for a few more minutes and I gave her a water bottle and something to eat while I set up blankets for us to sleep on. I crawled into the blankets and saw she was done so I motioned for her to come over to me and lay down. I could see in her eyes how much this was hurting her and I rubbed my hand on her arm up and down slowly trying to lull her to sleep. I hummed a little bit of the song I had worked out and her eyes drooped within a minute or two. I kept humming while she fell asleep a little bit at a time.

She eventually fell asleep and I smiled at how peaceful she looked. I hummed for another minute and soon felt my own eyes drooping. I smiled at her and said,  
"I always be here for you Bella. I love you."

Charlie POV

When Renee had told me that she wanted a divorce it hadn't shocked me but it still hurt. I love Renee with all of my heart but I guess she doesn't feel the same way. I called that it was time to eat to Bella and she didn't acknowledge it like she usually does. I went up to see if she was asleep and noticed her room looked different. I looked around trying to notice the differences and wasn't sure. Renee came up asking what was wrong and soon she noticed that Bella's room looked different. I walked over to her desk and saw a note taped to the edge. It said:  
_Dear Renee and Charlie,_

_You can't make me move away from my best friends. If you make me move I will hate you, count on that. I ran away because I am not leaving no matter what you say.  
Love,  
Your very angry unhappy daughter,  
Bella Swan_

Renee and I looked at each other shocked for a moment before we called Esme and Carlisle asking if they knew anything. They both said no and then I thought of something. We went hiking a few years back and found a meadow, the kids would go there sometimes to get away from Alice. I told Carlisle and we arranged that we would go to the meadow and see if the kids were there. I hopped into my car and drove towards Carlisle's.

I arrived after a few minutes and we quickly headed off into the woods. Esme had given Carlisle a camera and said to take a picture because she a feeling it would be important one day. We rushed off to where the meadow was and after a little while we arrived. I told Carlisle to walk around the edges and I'd go towards the middle. I turned on my phone and used the light from the screen as a flashlight. After a minute I called out to Carlisle because I saw the kids. Edward's arm was around Bella as she laid curled right up to him. I smiled at the sight and then Carlisle came over and took a picture. I woke up the kids and Bella screamed when she saw us. She grabbed her stuff and ran the opposite way. I called out,  
"Bella, we aren't making you move. You can stay here, I promise."

She slowly made her way back to us and went over to Edward. He put his arms around her and she leaned into his side. We made our way back and Esme, Renee, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Rose's parents, and Jasper were all sitting outside waiting anxiously for us. They all made a big fuss but at the end of it all, everyone was ok and safe.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you think send me a review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Let me know what you think of the story! Send me a review... I see authors begging for reviews with over a hundred reviews and my story has four, with three having been by the same person. Thank you for that TEAM EDWARD 2013. So please review! I'd like to get to over 100 reviews by the end of this story. Thanks to the guest who reviewed also! Also, in this chapter it may seem like Renee is a bad mom but I have it like that for a reason.

Age 9 BPOV

Renee has moved out and I never see her. I never saw much of her anyway. She was always on "business trips" and out of the house so with her in Phoenix it wasn't very different. I don't see her often and when I do Edward goes with me because he knows that I don't want to go alone. I have to go see her again tomorrow and I am anticipating staying at her house with Edward while she goes somewhere and does god knows what. Usually we play games and just relax for the few days we are there then we leave and do it all over again a few months later.

Alice insisted on helping me pack so I turned on my computer and signed into the MSN account my dad had let me make as long as I kept it where Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are the only people I talk to. I agreed and we made the account. I signed in and saw Edward, Emmett, Alice were online. They all were in a conversation. I joined in:  
_MiniPixie01: Yes you do bro.  
LargeMonkey10: Pixie has a point. You do bro.  
PianoMan09: Whatever you guys. Oh hey Crimson-fury.  
Crimson-fury: Hey guys. Pixie whenever you're ready to come over I'm ready.  
MiniPixie01: YAY! I'll be over in a little bit. I need to get Mom to drive me over. I don't feel like walking. Love ya guys! I'm getting off.  
MiniPixie01 has signed off.  
Crimson-fury: Bye Pixie, what's up you two? I have a maximum of maybe ten minutes before Pixie gets over here. _  
_PianoMan09: Nothing much, working on a piece for you. It's still in the works, you know?_  
_Crimson-fury: Yeah, let me know when it's done. The Pixie's here so I gtg. I'll ttyl ok?_ _Bye guys.  
LargeMonkey10: Bye chickie.  
Blonde-wanna-be-model has joined the conversation.  
Southern-Cowboy has joined the conversation.  
Southern-Cowboy: Where's the pixie?  
Crimson-fury: My house, about to tear apart my closet.  
Blonde-wanna-be-model: Wow do you want me to come over and help rein her in?  
Crimson-fury: No, it's ok but I need to go, she's here._ _I love you guys!  
Southern-Cowboy: Love you too...?  
LargeMonkey10: Love you too Bella-Boo!  
Blonde-wanna-be-model: Love you Bell, see you when you get back from AZ.  
PianoMan09: Love you too, see you later for our flight.  
Crimson-fury has signed out._

EPOV

I sat in my computer chair as I typed to Emmett and Alice about my piano piece for Bella. I saw her get on the MSN account her father made with her and saw her join our conversation.  
_Crimson-fury has joined the conversation._  
_MiniPixie01: Yes you do bro.  
LargeMonkey10: Pixie has a point. You do bro.  
PianoMan09: Whatever you guys. Oh hey Crimson-fury.  
Crimson-fury: Hey guys. Pixie whenever you're ready to come over I'm ready.  
MiniPixie01: YAY! I'll be over in a little bit. I need to get Mom to drive me over. I don't feel like walking. Love ya guys! I'm getting off.  
MiniPixie01 has signed off.  
Crimson-fury: Bye Pixie, what's up you two? I have a maximum of maybe ten minutes before Pixie gets over here. _  
_PianoMan09: Nothing much, working on a piece for you. It's still in the works, you know?_  
_Crimson-fury: Yeah, let me know when it's done. The Pixie's here so I gtg. I'll ttyl ok?_ _Bye guys.  
LargeMonkey10: Bye Chickie.  
Blonde-wanna-be-model has joined the conversation.  
Southern-Cowboy has joined the conversation.  
Southern-Cowboy: Where's the pixie?  
Crimson-fury: My house, about to tear apart my closet.  
Blonde-wanna-be-model: Wow do you want me to come over and help rein her in?  
Crimson-fury: No, it's ok but I need to go, she's here._ _I love you guys!  
Southern-Cowboy: Love you too...?  
LargeMonkey10: Love you too Bella-Boo!  
Blonde-wanna-be-model: Love you Bell, see you when you get back from AZ.  
PianoMan09: Love you too, see you later for our flight.  
Crimson-fury has signed out._  
I sat in my chair wishing Bella were still on and we could keep talking.  
_PianoMan09: I'm gonna go pack for the next week. I'll see you guys when we get back. _

I signed out of my MSN and went to start packing. I put in enough pairs of jeans to last the week and the same amount of T-shirts. I smiled at how simple it is for me to pack while Alice makes sure Bella has designer stuff and girly things. Being a guy is so much simpler. I smiled and then realised I had been sitting on the edge of my bed thinking for over an hour. Someone knocked on my door and I opened it. Jasper strolled into my room and I asked him,  
"What's up, Jazz? You don't usually come over unless Alice is here."  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to come over. Ok so I think I might like Bella. Is that ok?"  
"You know I kinda like Bella. I think Alice really likes you though. You should get to be better friends with her. That's why she hangs out with you."  
"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

I nodded and he walked out of my room in awe. I smiled at how easy that was and sat down on my bed again. I knew I liked Bella I just didn't know what to do about it. I smiled at her antics from over the years and wondered what it would be like if we took Esme and Carlisle's place. If we were in love and living together. I had gotten a better ring for Bella from Esme that fit her and she wears it always. She plays with it when she's bored, stressed, or whenever. Every time I see it I smile.

Esme came up to my room to tell me Charlie was here to pick us up. I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs to get this trip started. I pulled my suitcase down all of the stairs and gave everyone a hug and kiss. I told them I'd be fine for the few days I'd be gone and I'd see them soon. I gave Esme another hug and then walked out the door. I put my suitcase in the trunk of Charlie's car and got into the back with Bella. We drove to Seattle to get on the plane and after we got through security and boarded the plane Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

The plane pulled off of the tarmac and there was only a little turbulence. Thankfully, Bella fell asleep and so did I. A flight attendant woke us when the plane landed and I thanked her. I grabbed our carry-on bags and Bella's hand in the other. We walked off of the plane and went over to the baggage claim. It seemed luck was on our side because our suitcases were in the very first ones that passed by us. We each grabbed a suitcase and started looking for Renee. We saw her after a moment with some guy, their arms around each other. They looked like Renee and Charlie used to.

Renee pulled both of us into a hug and told us the usual, "you've grown so much" bit. I smiled and thanked her as did Bella. She ushered us to her car and we pulled out of the airport. After a little while of awkward silence, Renee introduced us to her newest boyfriend. We exchanged hello's and then pulled in to Renee's driveway. Bella and I got out and went inside to our room. We share Bella's room whenever I spend the week or however long the vacation is. I laid down on the bed after I finished unpacking and just closed my eyes. I may have dozed off because the next thing I remember is Bella laying down with me and closing her eyes. We woke up when Renee called for dinner and went downstairs. We ate quickly then went back upstairs and watched a show on Bella's TV. We fell asleep about halfway through and never woke up during the night.

Day 2

I woke up at around nine-thirty and stretched making sure I didn't wake up Bella. After I stretched I laid back down and watched Bella sleep. She looked really pretty. After a few minutes of me watching her she woke up and smiled at me. I smiled back and she got up. We ate breakfast and lounged around the house all day while Renee went to Phil's baseball game and out to dinner with him. Thank god Bella can cook. She made breakfast and I made a sandwich for both of us for lunch. Renee was back by the time Bella commented she was hungry and Renee made some chicken and rice. We went to bed and stayed up for awhile just talking about random things since we already know almost everything about each other. We fell asleep after about two hours of talking and I slept better than I do alone.

Day 3

Bella and Renee spent the day catching up and talking about everything. I contributed to the conversation but mostly stayed out of it. Phil wasn't over today and I was a little homesick. Esme had given me a camera to take pictures so I took some pictures of Bella while she was laughing or even just smiling. The camera was digital so I could back and look at the pictures after I had taken them. I only deleted the blurry ones and enjoyed taking all of the pictures. That night we went to bed early because Renee had said she would take us swimming tomorrow.

Day 4

The next morning Renee walked into our room and woke us up to get ready to go swimming. She told us to get everything on and to meet her downstairs for breakfast. She had mentioned Phil would be going with us and when Renee wasn't looking I saw Bella roll her eyes and look really mad. Renee walked out of the room and I grabbed a shirt and my swimming trunks. I walked into the adjoining bathroom and got dressed quickly.  
"Can I walk out?" I called out.  
"Yeah," Bella said.

She had put on a designer skirt and shirt that I think matches her bathing suit knowing Alice. I smiled and held my arm out like I had seen my dad do to my mom. She smiled knowing where the gesture was from and we walked downstairs together. Renee had made a simple breakfast of eggs and we ate quickly. After we all had finished we got into the car and drove off to the swimming place. When we arrived Phil was already there and Renee greeted him with a kiss. Bella made a face and looked away. I gave her a hug and we walked towards the water. We put on sunscreen and after a minute went into the water.

Bella was always the responsible one of the two of us so every little while she would have us get out of the water to put on more sunscreen and drink some water. We would eat some snacks a few times and others we would relax for a little bit. Renee was a little ways away from us with Phil watching us but mostly looking at him.

A few hours later we left and went back to Renee's house. I called my house number and Alice picked up.  
"Hello?" She asked in her chirpy voice.  
"Hey, Alice how are you?"  
"Good, you never call when your with Bella what's up?"  
"Nothing just Renee is so different. She's dating this guy named Phil and she barely talks to anyone besides him. I think Bella's upset. Can you ask Mom to change our flight to tomorrow? Bella already said it was ok."  
"Yeah hang on let me go get her." I heard her running up the stairs with the phone in her hand then she told Esme I wanted to talk to her and Esme took the phone.  
"Edward? Are you okay dear?" My mom's voice washed over me and I instantly felt a little better.  
"Yeah it's just Bella want's to go home. She said Renee isn't the same and she wants to go back. Change you please change our flight?"  
"Yes sweetie. Give me a minute ok?" She asked and I told her yes. A minute later she told me the flight had been changed and that I should go pack and that she loved me. I repeated the sentiment and hung up the phone. I told Bella and then we told Renee. She was upset that we were leaving early but agreed to drive us. Bella and I went upstairs and packed all of our stuff and made sure it was altogether for the morning.

The next morning Renee drove us to the airport and said goodbye. They called our flight after a moment and we walked off Bella and I holding hands. I looked back and Renee was smiling. I waved with my free hand and we got onto the plane. Bella was awake during the flight and when we arrived back in Seattle, all of our family, including the Hale's, was there to greet us. Bella was happy and she didn't stop smiling until we got home and when the phone rang and her dad was called into work.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I'll try to update as often as I can as long as people review. This had to be the longest chapter yet in any of my stories so please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Let me know what you think and let's try to get the reviews to over 100 without the same people reviewing over and over again.

Age 10- Bella POV

I was at my house with Jasper. Alice was over for a little while and they talked but then she left and Jasper had stayed. He was teaching me how to play video games. Edward had tried but given up after a few tries. He showed me where to put my fingers and what buttons to push then let me try on my own. I think he said the name of the game was Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. He set my up on my own against computers and after some work I was killing them all the time and enjoying it. He said I was really good and I smiled at him.

He turned on another controller and we started playing together. He has an XBOX Live account where you can play and talk with other people and he said Emmett was online. He put on a headset thing and he helped me to set up an account. He told me his parents were nice enough to pay for his membership and said he could choose one person to be put on his membership. He told me to pick a name and I knew what it would be. Crimson-fury just like my MSN account. He smiled at my choice and had me put it in. Nobody had taken the name yet so I used that and smiled when it said 'Welcome to XBOX Live.' He gave me his extra headset and had me friend request Edward and Emmett. They both accepted the friend request and we joined a "party" with them. It was a way to talk to them with out a camera. We started playing Black Ops together and we were kicking butt.

Time seemed to pass way faster than it usually does and now I'm glad that my dad had bought an XBOX. Jasper helped me download my account to Charlie's XBOX. We played for hours murdering each other and laughing at silly things someone would say when they died. It was fun. Eventually though everything good has to end. Esme called to the boys that dinner was done so they had to go for a little bit. Jasper and I kept playing video games and when Charlie got home from the station that's how he found the two of us. We sat on the couch with our eyes glued to the TV screen. We were playing in online matches and I was getting close to level thirty. He smiled at us and stepped aside as two people walked into the living room. It was Emmett and Edward. They had controllers and we had to play on a local match with just us because only two people can play online at a time. We where it was yourself versus everyone else and in the end, I won. I was so shocked just like everyone else. I started a victory dance and everyone was laughing because I looked like a total spaz. Eventually my dance died down and Emmett called for a rematch.

At the end of the next match I had won again but not by as much as last time. I did my dance again and the doorbell rang. I danced my way over to the door and saw Clara and Devon, Jasper's parents. I asked them to come in and they told Jasper to clean up anything he made a mess with because it was getting late. He signed out of his account and turned off his controller and said whenever his parents were ready to go so was he. They told him to go put everything in the car then come give hugs then they would leave which usually means we have about ten or fifteen minutes then we'll leave. Jasper came back inside the house and we sat down next to each other while Emmett and Edward played another round.  
"Thank you for teaching me how to play that game. Every time you guys would play I would feel left out because I couldn't play. So thanks." I heard the door open and saw Esme and Carlisle. I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek and as I did I heard a camera sound. I heard the sound again and saw Esme had her camera pointed at Edward who looked mad. I went over to him and kissed his cheek and he blushed which is unusual. Esme had taken a picture of that too. I smiled a cheesy smile at Esme and she took a picture of it. I smiled a genuine smile and laughed. Edward stood up and put his arm around my shoulders and we took another picture. I motioned for everyone to come over here and take a picture and soon we had an impromptu family picture. The only person missing was Alice.

I told everyone I was going to go get ready for bed and that's what I did. I put on a t-shirt and some shorts. I went downstairs and gave everyone a hug before saying goodnight. I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and went up to bed with a smile on my face.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx  
Sorry it's short my little sister is being annoying. Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright in one day over 100 people read the story and it seems like nobody reviewed. Do you guys really not like the story? Should I stop? I would like to thank TEAM EDWARD 2013 and popsicle777 though, they've reviewed and told me what they think. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here's the next chapter.

Age 11 Bella POV

This year I started middle school. Today was the day of the Valentine's Day dance and Edward was bringing me as my date. Lauren and Jessica, who used to be my friends, really like Edward and ever since we've become middle schoolers and even closer than we were as little kids they have hated me. They shoot me glares and have made a lot of the people in the school hate me and Alice. Not that I care, as long as I have Edward I'm ok. Alice had spent the night at my house and was currently in my closet picking out my clothes for school. Anytime she spends the night I get a make-over before school. She doesn't go all out because it's just school but she makes me look really good. She threw some clothes at me and told me to go shower and change.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water. I had to use the bathroom so I quickly went while the water warmed. I undressed quickly and wrapped a towel around my body while I waited. A minute later I stuck my hand into the water and felt that it was warm enough to get in without freezing. I quickly washed my hair without distraction then started thinking. I thought about all of my friends that didn't hate me. The only people were Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Jake. Jake was ok and I think I like him more than just a friend but he only likes me as a friend. Alice knocked on the bathroom door and told me to hurry up, that showering doesn't put off the torture. I laughed at that notion and quickly washed my body with my freesia body wash. I washed out my conditioner and rinsed off the remaining bubbles from the body wash. I grabbed my towel that was on the towel holder on the glass outside of the shower door.

I wrapped my towel around my body tightly and walked across the hallway quickly hoping Charlie had left for work already. I walked into my room and saw Alice had everything I needed to get dressed with out on my bed. She saw me walk in and turned around so I could change. I pulled on my undergarments and then my jeans that Alice had picked out for me. I thanked her and pulled on my T-shirt. She had picked out skinny jeans and a T-shirt for me. Something I was comfortable in. Usually she made me wear skirts or shorts. She grabbed my brush from my dresser and had me sit down on my bed. She quickly brushed my hair then put it into a "loose up-do" as she called it. It looked really pretty with my long hair then she grabbed her make-up. She put some eyeshadow on my eyes and a little mascara. The eyeshadow was a pretty light purple, matching the shirt. She put a small amount of lip gloss on my lips and said I was good to go. Esme pulled into the driveway and we walked outside with our backpacks on.

School passed by fairly quickly and all of my classes, even English was boring. Lunch finally came and all of our group sat together. Except for Rose and Emmett. They both are in the grade above us all. So is Jasper. So really it was just Alice, Edward and I. We talked about the dance and when Alice wanted to talk about dresses Edward and I said "No, Alice" at the same time. He winked at me and I smiled at him. Alice "aww'd" at us like she always seems to and I blushed. I quickly shoved a bite of the "pizza" the school makes and I made sure not to be looking at Edward or Alice.

The cafeteria doors opened and I saw Jessica and Lauren walk in with another girl. She had curly blonde hair and looked exactly like Lauren and Jessica do every day. Short skirts and low-cut shirts. I let out a noise of disgust and Edward looked over to where I was looking. He looked at her for a second before looking back and saying,  
"She'll never be my type. I prefer brunettes." I didn't think into what he said and moved my chair so that I could lean on his shoulder. Yes, I was jealous of her but Edward would never know that. She was pretty, just not in the way I wished I was pretty. He rubbed my arm and then suddenly my insecurities and wishes were gone. It was just us two talking and laughing. Nobody else was there until the bell rang.

The rest of the classes seemed to move fairly quickly and soon Alice and I were at my house and I was worrying my dress wouldn't be good enough for Edward and he would leave me alone there. Alice told me he wouldn't and I believed her even if it was just a little bit. I washed off the make-up from this morning and let Alice put on the dark blue eyeshadow that matches my dress. I had a straightener that Esme gave me for my last birthday and Alice plugged it in. While she applied my make-up the straightener heated up so she could straighten my hair. After she had finished both she gave me a blue robe to put on while we ate a quick dinner I put together. We ate then I went upstairs and noticed the time. It was five o'clock and Alice still had to get ready while the dance starts at six. She ran upstairs a minute later and helped me with my dress.

Once my hair was perfect and my dress was on she got herself ready. Esme was supposed to be here with Edward and Jasper at five forty-five. I looked at the time to see Esme pulling in right on time. I wrung my hands nervously and went to go bite my nail. Alice slapped my hand and told me not to ruin the paint from last night. Once everyone was downstairs and ready Alice slowly walked down the stairs and told me to wait for her to call me. I watched her disappear from my sight and as she walked down caught a glimpse of Edward. I didn't see much but walked away so he couldn't see me. A moment later I heard Esme squeal then heard Edward and Jasper compliment Alice. She called my name and told me to go downstairs and slowly so I don't hurt myself. I came into everyone's view and everything went silent.

I nervously spread my hands on my dress and when even Esme didn't say anything I ran upstairs to my room, surprisingly not tripping. Tears fell from my eyes as I wondered why nobody had said anything. I heard Edward run up the stairs and knock softly on my door.  
"Bella? Can I come in," he asked me. I pondered the question for a minute before saying a quiet "Yes." He walked in cautiously before sitting on my bed. I hadn't really looked at him and he looked... Cute. That was the word I decided on. He looked really good in his dress pants and white button-up. He wrapped his arm around me and said,  
"Bells you look absolutely beautiful. I would have said something but I didn't know what to say. Will you still go to the dance with me?" I nodded and was thankful Alice used water-proof makeup. We walked downstairs hand-in-hand and smiled at Esme. She sighed in relief and we took some pictures. We all got into Esme's car and drove to the middle school. Edward and I sat in the back together while Alice sat up front, excited because Jasper was her date. We made it in almost record time and Alice jumped out of the car. I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek and gave her a hug. Edward stepped out of the car holding my door for me as I got out then holding my hand as I waved to Esme. Edward waved with his free hand and I smiled at how much of a mother's boy he is. It doesn't make me not like him or anything it's adorable. Most boys play video games and never come out of their rooms while Edward helps his mom in the garden and plays her favorite songs on the piano.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a shrill voice saying,  
"Wow, Eddie. You look good!" Lauren and her two followers had walked up to us.  
"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse us..." he trailed off. That turned their attention to me.  
"Wow, Swan, you clean up nice. Who knew the tom-boy wore make-up?" They all laughed and the new girl decided to introduce herself.  
"Hi, so like, my name's Tanya. I'm from, Alaska, and your really hot. You wanna dance?"  
"No, I have my own date and you like need to like move." Edward replied. I giggled into my hand and as they left Tanya said,  
"Well ugly, you won that round don't expect to win anymore. He will be mine."

Jasper and Alice had walked over so Edward had been distracted and hadn't heard what Tanya said. Which I was grateful for. A moment later we all walked inside the gym and I made a face at the lavish decorations. Edward laughed and a slow song came on.  
"Care to dance, Ms. Swan?" I laughed as I nodded and Edward grabbed my hand. We danced to the next few songs and when the next fast song came on we went to go get something to drink. Edward, always the gentleman, poured punch for myself before pouring some for himself. I smiled at him and then took a sip. I finished mine then we went back out as Wanted by Hunter Hayes came on. Edward and I had learned all of the lyrics to this song together so it was like our song. We danced slowly but not awkwardly as we sang the lyrics to ourselves and each other. At the end of the song I smiled and blushed a little. The DJ called that there was going to be one more song and he played If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback. Another song we both know. I smiled at him and we started dancing. We swayed back and forth and eventually the song was over meaning the dance was over.

Esme was picking us up and we smiled as we walked out front. Esme pulled up after a moment and before we walked to the car Edward waved Alice and Jasper ahead. He pulled me aside and kissed me.  
"Bella, tonight was awesome. Thank you for going to the dance with me." His face had turned red and I smiled at him.  
"Of course Edward, now let's get to your mom's car." We walked to the car and Edward opened the door for me before getting in himself. I was used to it and it's a sweet gesture. We drove to my house and Esme walked me inside. Charlie wasn't home so she helped me get ready for bed. My real mom never did anything like this so whenever Esme could I never refused. She helped me wash off all of my makeup then left me to put on PJ's. I thanked her for her help and she walked out the door, locking it behind her. As I fell asleep that night I had a smile on my lips as I thought of the kiss.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx  
Let me know what you thought in a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Tell me what you think! Sorry that this one's shorter than most.

Chapter 9

Age 12- BPOV

I walked into my English class like I always do and sat down in my regular seat. This is always one of the best classes and Edward always sits near me. The bell was about to ring and Edward still wasn't here. I frowned and saw Tanya walk in looking smug. I narrowed my eyes when she walked over to me. She sat in Edward's seat and I became even more shocked. Alice, who is also in this class, narrowed her eyes and when Tanya cleared her throat I looked over to her.  
"So, Bella. Edward just told Jessica and I that he doesn't want to be your friend anymore. He told me to tell you that he hates you, right Jessica? So does Alice, Rose, Emmett and that whole family. They want nothing to do with you now." Jessica nodded and my eyes watered while my stomach turned. Edward chose that moment to walk into the classroom and saw Tanya and I talking.  
"Thanks Tanya. I need to go though." I told her. I walked up to the teacher and told her that my stomach hurt. I asked if I could go to the bathroom and Edward looked over to me as I walked out of the classroom with tears in my eyes. I watched him and Alice get up and I ran down the hallway past all of the lockers to the bathroom. I ran inside and started crying.

Alice barged into the bathroom a moment later and I heard Edward knocking on the door begging me to come out. I called out a watery,  
"Why do you care if you hate me anyway, Edward?" Alice's eyebrows scrunched up and she walked up to me.  
"Where did you hear that Bella?"  
"Tanya and Jessica told me. They said you and your family hate me and don't want anything to do with me now." I sniffled in between hiccups.  
"I will never hate you Bella." I heard Edward call out.  
"Same here. No one in our family will ever hate you, I swear. Now, I asked to go to the water fountain so I need to head back. I love you Bella!" Alice called out as she walked out of the bathroom. I splashed water on my face and felt it cool down as I relaxed gradually. After a minute I heard Edward call out,  
"Bella, if you don't come out by the time I count to three, I'm coming in. One. Tw-"

I ran out of the bathroom and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me tight and I felt happy. We leaned up against the lockers and I filled him in on what happened. Our principal walked down the hallway and when he saw us he raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.  
"Tanya had told me that Edward and his family hated me and didn't want anything to do with me and when he saw me run out of the classroom crying he came to find out what was wrong. We talked everything out and were getting ready to go back to class." I explained. He bought the excuse and told us not to let it happen again.  
"Has Ms. Denali bothered you any other time, Ms. Swan?"  
"Frequently she calls me names and attempts to hurt me or my friends. If I say anything she just denies it. I've told every teacher but they all believe her over me." I told him truthfully. He promised to talk to her and we walked back to class, happy that hopefully she would leave us alone and move on with her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I haven't died or anything I've just been busy, so for that I'm sorry. Let me know what you think, please?

Age 12- BPOV

It's summer time and I'm so happy! I've been practically living with the Cullen's because Charlie is almost never home anymore. It saddens me but at the same time, I'm having such a good time with the Cullen's that it somewhat helps the pain. Edward also helps with that.

We had deemed every Friday night to be movie night and every Saturday night to be game night. Today's Saturday and Alice, of course, had something planned. I hoped it wasn't too extravagant because I didn't want to do anything big, I wasn't feeling too well. I relaxed on the couch for the day reading and just talking with whoever sat near me. When it was time Alice announced we were going to play the Wii. I saw Rose and Jasper were here too and was happy. I felt the need to use the bathroom so I quietly walked out of the room without anyone noticing. I went into the bathroom and after a moment noticed blood, everywhere. I screamed terrified and everyone ran to the bathroom. Esme walked up to the door and asked to come in. I told her she could and she explained what was happening. Rose walked in too and smiled when she saw why I was freaking out. She told me that she has already had the same thing happen and although it sucks, it's what all girls go through.

Esme handed me everything I needed and explained how to use it and how often I should change it. I felt embarrassed at first but eventually relaxed and soon we all walked out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting right outside the door, starting to fall asleep. I sat down near him not enjoying the way it felt but sitting nonetheless. I leaned on him knowing it would wake him. He jumped a little and the change made some more blood come out making me grimace. It would take time to get used to. He saw the grimace which started the onslaught of questions.  
"What happened? Are you alright? Can I do anything to help? Do you need anything?"  
I sighed then said,  
"I'm fine Edward. Can you go get some chocolate ice cream?"  
"Of course, I'll be right back."

He ran off and I got up smiling, of course not noticing Esme taking a picture. I walked to the living room and found Edward with our secret stash of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate ice cream. I almost hummed thinking about eating some. Everyone I thought had gone up to bed so I thought we were safe to eat it.

Esme POV

I took a few pictures of Bella and Edward when Bella had first come out of the bathroom and sat down next to him, making sure I was in the shadow. When Bella asked Edward to go get ice cream she smiled and I took a picture of her. Carlisle and I knew about their "secret" stash of ice cream in the freezer but we never said anything because then all of the kids would want some for themselves. I smiled when I saw them sitting on the couch in the living room just looking at each other. They would sit and stare at each other like they were madly in love. Bella took a bite of the chocolate fudge brownie and hummed but a moment later burst out that she had brain freeze. The look on her face, I had to capture it. The flash however was on and I had to walk away. When I heard Edward say,  
"Mom, I know you're there. Come eat with us."  
"Are you two sure? I can go up to bed or go print out the pictures. I don't want to impose."  
"Mom," Bella said, " Just come eat some ice cream. I mean, I didn't mean to assume I could call you that but-"  
"It's fine, Bella. I've always thought of you as my daughter from the moment Renee wanted you to move with her and you stood up to her. I hope you'll be comfortable calling Carlisle and I mom and dad since Renee and Charlie and never around. I don't mean to sound like I'm bad-mouthing them but it's true."  
"I know Es-Mom. It's nice to know you'll let me call you that."  
"You know, when Renee and Charlie would leave you here with me to play with Edward you used to call me Gramma Essie. It was so adorable."  
"I didn't know that. I just hope that our family never gets separated or breaks apart. I love it here."

Let me know what you think! Sorry it's short!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, so I see many people reading, but no one reviewing. Do you hate this that much? Should I quit? Sorry, school started today and my ex has been a jerk to me and his cousin. We were his best friends and it hurts to see him and not talk to him. This chapter is similar to what happened between us and I think it'll help me feel better. I'll update again when I have 15 reviews. That doesn't seem too bad, right?

Bella POV- Age 13

There's this new kid at our school named Jacob. He's nice and funny. He's sort of cute but I don't like him like that, I think. On the first day he sat next to me in our homeroom class and we started talking when I asked him for a piece of gum and he said no. I was then somewhat intrigued by him so we became good friends. There's about a week left in this school year before summer and he seems to be nervous around me. He keeps talking to Edward and I'm sure I heard Jacob tell him that he would ask out Jessica if he wanted me to go out with him. Edward's been weird too and it bugs me because after the Tanya incident he promised he'd never make me doubt our friendship but with the way he's been acting, it's hard not too.

I walked to Science and sat down next to Edward and scrunched up my face when I remembered that we were finishing dissecting a fish today. It didn't smell too bad but it was gross to touch. He would make me smile and laugh and when we were dissecting frogs, he "accidentally" amputated the frogs leg. I smiled and got up to go grab my goggles and gloves. He grabbed a tray that we needed and the tool kit our teacher provided. We got started and soon we were one of the first groups done with everything. We were joking and then when we started holding hands it felt normal and right. Soon the announcements came on and we had to leave. He looked like he wanted to ask something and I almost wanted to ask. He had given me a note awhile back saying that he liked me but at the time I was going out with this guy named Christian and I didn't want to ruin our friendship our my relationship.

Alice was having trouble with her locker and told us to go ahead of her and so we left. I smiled at her and we walked down almost holding hands. I wanted to take his hand in mine and just hold it and cherish the moment. When he was doing some Anti-Bullying yesterday and the day before he would only be with us for lunch. I would wear his sweatshirt during the day and wish he were there. At lunch we would hold hands and it made me happy.

We walked to his bus and when we got there he told me to talk to him on MSN that night. When I got home, since there was no homework, I signed onto MSN and saw he was on. I asked him what was going on and he asked me out! Me, Bella Swan, was asked out by Edward Cullen! I squealed then said yes. He seemed so happy and told me he had a piano piece for me to listen to. I told him I would go over to his house tomorrow and listen then. I smiled when he said Esme wanted help with dinner and he was going to help so he would talk to me later. I called Alice and told her and she squealed causing Edward to come up to her room asking why she was screaming.  
"No reason really. One of my favorite stores just came out with some new designs and it really made me happy. The others were getting so dull and boring that I couldn't even think of buying them."  
"Alright, favorite sister of mine. And tell Bella I said hi. You forgot to move your phone. It's still on."

I heard Alice yell at him frustrated at him for busting her and I hung up after seeing, well rather hearing, that the fight wouldn't be ending soon. I sent Alice a text telling her that I would talk to her later. Charlie called me down for dinner, it was one of those rare nights that he was home, and I saw he brought home pizza. We talked for a little while then I managed to escape from the horrible awkwardness by saying I had homework that I needed to finish. I felt bad for lying but I couldn't stand the awkward.

The next day at school, which was the last, Edward and I hung out all day. We talked and laughed while I attempted to get everything from my locker. When it was time to go, a tear slipped down my cheek and even though we might see each other, it wouldn't be as often because Charlie was watching me and I couldn't spend all of my time with Edward otherwise he would wonder if something was going on. We talked on MSN and one day things went bad. I woke up at around nine which was later for me and I sent him my usual good morning text. A little over an hour later he sent me a message saying,  
"_Hey we need to talk. Esme and Carlisle found out about us dating and now they want us to break up."  
"Ok." I wrote back, not comprehending what Edward wrote.  
"I'm sorry. We'll still be friends and everything, I promise." _He wrote almost pleading with me._  
"I said alright. I'll see you sometime, Edward." _I wrote before signing off and deleting my MSN account.

Alright, bring me to fifteen reviews and we'll see how Bella and Edward figure this out. I really do see how much of you read each of my stories and I appreciate it and the best gift would be to get more reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt bad about basically begging for reviews and decided to post this anyway although the reviews are always welcomed and I hope to get some more. Please let me know because this is chapter twelve and I have 10 reviews while other stories have like 100 and it makes me think that although over 400 people read this that none of you like it.

Age 13- BPOV

Edward and I hadn't been talking and he wouldn't even try to come talk to me. I didn't know how to talk to him without it being weird and I was glad school was over. Although, it was starting back up in three days. I got my eighth grade school list and asked Charlie to bring me school shopping. I ended up needed two binders, two notebooks, nine folders, pencils, pens, and a flash-drive. I also asked him for some money so I could buy some school clothes and a pair of sneakers. I made sure everything was in my bag when we got home and got ready to make dinner.

I made a simple dinner and we ate fairly quickly. The phone rang and I walked up to it without looking at the Caller I.D.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Bella, dear. How come you haven't been around lately?" The one and only Esme asked as though she had been crying.  
"Ask Edward, he knows. In fact, ask anyone. In this town, it's likely everyone knows."  
"I asked you though, Bella. What happened between you two?"  
"Edward asked me out before school ended and now we aren't friends because he won't talk to me. I didn't want to lose our friendship but either way it went, we wouldn't have been friends. I want to be friends with him so bad. He was the guy I could tell anything to and we had almost all of our classes together. I miss him Mom. I really do. He just started ignoring me though and I don't know how to fix it." I replied starting to cry.

She brought the topic to school and I slowly gained control over my emotions. I wanted to scream and shout or do something to get Edward, my best friend, back but I think that giving him some time will help him more. All of the girls I had talked to told me to go out with other guys to get him jealous but I can't do that. It's not who I am and it would just cause problems and hurt both of us. I resolved to talk to him on the first day and figure out what had happened. I was nervous and time seemed to fly by. On the last day before school starts I asked Alice about Edwards schedule and I found out we have almost all of the same classes again. I sighed wondering how this would work out and I shook my head. I told Esme I would call her back sometime and hung up a moment later.

I slid my back down the wall and thought. Will I be able to be friends with him although he hurt me and wouldn't go out with me. With that, all I feel is rejection. But whatever, we'll see what happens. I got up and went downstairs to do my laundry. I finished my laundry and the last two days before school starts passed quickly.

On the first day of school, I woke up a little early and took out a simple blue V-neck shirt that Edward liked. I found a plain pair of black skinny jeans and pulled them on as well. I put on a small amount of makeup and saw Esme pull into our driveway like she did last year. I smiled and grabbed some fruit from our kitchen so that I could eat it in the car. As long as I'm careful Esme doesn't mind. I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me. I got into the back and saw Edward. I stiffened and looked out the window. I could see his reflection through the window and he seemed remorseful. We didn't say a word and arrived at the school. I went to get out but somehow Edward had gotten out, grabbed Alice's door, she had been extremely quiet, and then around to get mine. I smiled and thanked him although I am supposed to be mad at him and thanked Esme for the ride. I took out my schedule and quickly memorized it so I shouldn't have to refer to it in between classes.

Edward looked over my shoulder at my schedule and noticed that we had almost all of our classes together. I stiffened when I felt his breath on my neck and didn't say anything. He started talking and I listened.  
"Bella, Carlisle and Esme knew that we were dating but that wasn't why we had to break up. I was walking around at my house when Lauren and Jessica showed up and Lauren started kissing me. She told me that unless I broke up with you then they would hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you, please Bella. I never meant for this to happen-" He broke off crying. Lauren walked by and when she noticed Edward talking to me and then him crying she must have thought I did something because she slapped me. The courtyard to the school got quiet as the reality of what had just happened hit me, no pun intended. I held my head up high and walked up to her.  
"You know Lauren, just because you think you're _soo_ cool because you got Edward to break up with me because you like him and the fact that you would threaten to hurt me could get you suspended. We wouldn't want that right? Too bad that I do." I started walking off then I heard the clapping. I had forgotten that the whole school was there. I bowed and managed to gracefully walk to the headmaster's office.

I explained everything and the headmaster decided to expell Lauren and Jessica. I was so happy and when I told Edward he smiled in joy and although he didn't ask me back out our friendship was back in full force.

At the end of the day I grabbed everything from my locker and went outside. There was an unfamiliar car but I didn't pay attention and looked for Esme's car. I didn't see it and then someone blindfolded me. Thinking it was Edward, I turned around pulling up the blindfold and was extremely shocked to see someone I didn't want to see anymore. Renee had come for me.

x

Sorry I haven't updated. Yes, I made up with my guy friend but no I wasn't kidnapped by my estranged mother. Send me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
